


BODY HEAT

by cherryicesoda



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Gon Freecs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aphrodisiacs, Beta Alluka Zoldyck, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Killua Zoldyck, Oral Sex, PLEASE do read the tags!!, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Spanking, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryicesoda/pseuds/cherryicesoda
Summary: Eyeing Killua intensely and hungrily, Gon says in a whisper closely resembling to a growl,“Come ‘ere.”Leaving no room for objection.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	BODY HEAT

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent, and it's taken around two years to finish. 
> 
> It's also VERY explicit so eat up, babes! ♡ ;)

“Killua, come on! Let's do it!” Gon whined once more, a pout present on his face.

Killua scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Gon, I'm not in the mood,” Killua said as he sat on the sofa and opened his book, reading off from his marked page.

Gon started to get frustrated. It has been a whole month since him and Killua had sex, and ever since then, Killua hasn't been up for it.

The many excuses and remarks have been piling up until it was ready to topple over. The common ones like _'I don't really feel up to it'_ or _'I'm tired'_ really started to piss him off to the point to where he just wants to say,

_Fuck it_.

“Killua, it has been a whole _month_ since we made love, and now all you do is reject me and push me away _every time_ ”, Gon basically growled out his words as his hands clenched into fists, heat and rage rushing through his body.

Killua looked at him with a bored expression before turning back to his book and flipping a page, “You can live without sex for a long time Gon. When I feel up to it, I'll tell you.”

“You haven't felt up to it in over a month.”

“And that's exactly my point, you only want to do it when _you_ feel the need to do it.”

“But Killua, I thought you were just as sex hungry as me! You remember when we started dating, and that you use to tease me and seduce me all the time? Text me saying ' _Gon, please, I need you—_ '”

“Ahh! Shut up Gon! That's embarrassing! The only reason I did that was because I was sexually deprived as well. That's when I wanted you and needed you the most, so I could quench that thirst!” Killua snarled out as a red hot blush rushed up to his face along with as he hid it by burying it into the book.

“And since I did, I don't feel the need to have sex every week, and this is the end of us discussing this!”

Gon was shocked when he saw Killua get up and stomp to their room, slamming the door with enough force to shake the entire house. _Damn it_ , Gon thought as he glared at the door that Killua previously slammed, _So you don't want to have sex now just because you've finally solved your problem? Ok, we'll see about that_ , Gon chuckled as he grabbed the laptop that was laying on the coffee table and turned it on.

Going into the search bar, he typed ' _What is something that makes your lover crazy for sex?_ and millions of results popped up in seconds with the word ' _Aphrodisiacs_ ' He clicked on the first link that said it, and there was an article on it.

_Has your lover not been wanting sex? And has been turning you away? Well, we have just the thing for you, Aphrodisiac! This tiny pill will make all your sexual fantasies come true, and will continue on until you both are tired out from doing it so much!_

The intro for the article sure did make it seem like it was a gift from the Gods. Gon passed the long paragraph to read the reviews,

_‘It was absolutely amazing for when me and my partner did it! She was all up on me and begging for more, and it was the best sex we've ever had!’_

_‘The pill certainly is a sex making machine! Take it from me personally, my girl just couldn't get enough!’_

Gon furrowed his eyebrows as he scrolled through the rest. _Is the pill only for females?_ Gon went back to research, and sure enough, it was confirmed that there are in fact pills for males. Now knowing that, he wanted to get one. He doesn't know how long he can go without sex, especially with the memories of how Killua was back then,

_Gon and Killua were on the sofa curled up into a blanket, with Killua laying his head on Gon's shoulder and Gon's arm wrapped around him, watching a movie._

_The dim light from the TV was the only thing that lit the room. The body heat that they both shared only made it more intimate, with it being no space between them._

_Killua glanced up at Gon, smirking when he saw him so focused on the movie. Gon felt someone staring at him, so he turned his head to Killua, seeing him looking at the movie with what looked like a smirk._

_He couldn't really see him, but he feels as if the atmosphere has changed. The tightening feeling in his gut tells him that Killua had planned something, and that made him quite nervous. After seeing how Killua acted for the past few days, he had a reason to be._

_The movie was starting to make its end, when Gon felt a hand rub his thigh. The slow rubbing made a ticklish feel but also made him blush a little. Then kisses were being placed on the side of his neck, along with nuzzling and the hand going more towards the center of his legs. Gon was holding his breath all the while, looking at the last scene of the movie instead of paying any mind to Killua's teasing._

_Gon jumped up once he saw the credits roll in just in time before the hand touched his privates, “Well that was a great movie! Don't you think, Killua?” The question was strained, and the smile on his face was plastered there._

_Killua pouted a bit, missing the intense heat and closeness. He was so close to touching what we wanted to touch for so long, but the movie just had to interrupt. “It...was good, Gon...” Killua mumbled in a soft voice._

_“Well I'm glad you liked it, now let's go to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow,” Gon informed as he turned away to walk to their bedroom. A hand reached out to grab his to stop him from walking away, turning back to see Killua with a blush and half-lidded eyes._

_The look gave him chills._

“ _Gon, don't go...let's just stay here...” Killua said in an alluring voice, the one that he knew that Gon will fall for. Gon felt his heart skip a beat, that tempting tone always being able to do that. Why did Killua have to tease him like this? With his lust-filled eyes and cute blush, along with those pink-tinted plump lips. It felt as if his throat was dry, even if his mouth was watering from the look._

_“Killua, we have to go to bed-_ ”

“ _We don't have to go to bed. We can stay here and cuddle together tonight. I'm so comfortable, and too tired to move. Please Gon?” Killua pleaded as he batted his eyes, a small pout on his lips as he rubbed his thumb across the top of Gon's palm._

_Gon bit his lip, thinking about the begged question. “Please...” He heard Killua say in a broken voice, his hand shaking a little in their grasp._

_“Ahh! Fine...but only because you look so cute right now.” Gon saw Killua's blush burn even more, ducking his head to hide it. Gon chuckled as he made his way to sit down again, holding his arms out for Killua._

_Killua moved towards him, letting out a sigh as he buried his face into Gon's neck. “You are so embarrassing..” Killua said with it sounding muffled._

_“And you are so cute,” Gon chuckled when Killua hit him playfully. It was quiet afterwards, the low humming of the air conditioner along with rustles of the blankets in the background. Gon opened his eyes a bit when something was placed on his chest, massaging the firm muscles._

_The room was darker than ever, nothing but black entered his vision. The hand went down south, stopping at the waistband of his shorts before delving in. His eyes snapped open._

“ _K-Killua?” Gon called out to him, a moan threatening to leave his lips. He needed to know if Killua was awake or asleep, it would help him better understand. “Are you awa-” He gasped once he felt the hand rubbed more firmly, a thumb brushing against the tip. Moans started to come out more, and Gon didn't notice when Killua leaned into his ear to whisper,_

_“I want you...”_

Gon opened his eyes so fast he was blinded for a few seconds. The heavy breathing accompanied by his heart pounding so hard it was drumming in his ears. He looked to see that he was, in fact, hard. The laptop had fallen to the ground, the article still displayed on it. That vision of Killua will forever be in mind, stuck on replay unless he gets what he need desperately. He clicked the 'Order Here' button and input all the information. Now all he has to do is wait....

“Gon, what are you doing?” Gon jumped hearing Killua's question, closing the laptop so fast to hear the click of the metal ring out loud.

“Oh, uh... _nothing_ just checking something on my laptop.” Gon smiled widely at him, sweat drops dripping down from his forehead. Killua squinted his eyes and crossed his arms, a suspicious look in his eyes as he looked over Gon, making him more nervous.

Soon, Killua just shrugged and walked off, “Well continue doing what you were doing, I'm going out for a walk.” The door opened and Killua's figure followed before hearing the door shut. Gon felt he could finally breathe and he relaxed, sighing out as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

That was close....

Now, he has to go take care of the problem in his pants.

─────『••♡••』─────

It had been a few weeks since the incident, and it had been torture for Gon honestly. All he wanted was to relieve the sexual tension that was in his body, and since Killua still wasn't up to it, he felt like he was going to die.

The many times he had to jack off from memories was starting to get old. He wanted something new, something that is worth sharing with someone else, and he can only experience that with one person;

_Killua._

Gon groaned as he got up to grab the boxes of tissue off of the nightstand, wiping himself clean once the high of arousal started to wear off. He knew he was going to have to take a shower to get all the sweat off that was partnered up with sticky skin.

_“You like that, Gon?” Killua said as he licked the side of Gon's dick, kissing the tip with a seductive smirk._

Gon shivered, _Yep, definitely time to take that shower now_ he thought as he walked stiffly to the door. Turning the doorknob, he stopped once he heard a loud vibration come from the bed.

Gon raised one eyebrow and made his way over, picking up his phone to see a notification.

Opening up to be welcomed with, _Your order has been shipped! And should arrive in at least 2 hours! Keep track of it at https//:www.spiceinbed.com!_

Gon checked the time,

_15:00_

He felt his eyes widen in surprise and excitement. “It's finally here?!” Gon exclaimed out as he basically jumped for joy, “It's here! Oh I can't wait to use it! This is gonna be fun!” Gon ran out the room into the bathroom, stripping himself down and hopping into the shower, not caring if the water started out as cold as ice.

“Killua would finally want me again! Oh, I can just imagine the possibilities!”

Closing his eyes as he washed his body, thinking about how Killua would act once the pill took control. _Needy, sexy, desperate-_ Gon's trail of thought stopped once he realized something. He's going to be using Killua for his own needs. Killua was right when he said that he only wanted to do it when he feels like it.

_Oh whatever, you and Killua have not had sex in a month! This is your chance to get that spark back, and know what it feels like to unite once more!_ The convincing and reasoning side of his brain argued.

_But what about Killua's part? He doesn't have any say in the matter, and what if he doesn't forgive you for this and breaks up? That could be awful_ , the sympathetic and thinking ahead side of his brain remarked.

Right now, Gon was on switching sides; to go through with it or not. Sure, it will be good to have sex again, but what about the outcome of using a pill just for it? Controlling someone's hormones for your own pleasure?

_“Gon... touch me”, Killua said as he rubbed against Gon, his face resting at the side of his neck. A sweet moan vibrated against him as he rubbed between his legs. “Gon...”, Killua moaned his name out so softly as he whimpered, “Feels... so good...”_

Gon shut the water off, sighing as he ran his hand through his hair, _Yeah, I'm going to have to do this_. Gon stepped out the shower, grabbing his towel and going to the bedroom. Gon checked his phone once more,

_17:24_

Gon's eyes widened.

He hurriedly dried and put on clothes, not caring that it didn't match. He had to go pick up his package, he didn't know 2 hours passed that fast! Hurrying out the door, he grabbed his keys and shoved them in his pocket as he headed out the door.

Now, it's time for new beginnings and new fuckings. 

─────『••♡••』─────

Kicking the door closed, Gon read the box of its contents. He smiled once he knew that it matched everything in the article and not knowing if was some kind of scam. Since he knew that Killua wouldn't take the pill willingly and will hit him over the head if he knew, he decided that mixing it in a drink should do it.

Opening the fridge, he saw Killua's half-drunk bottle of chocolate milk and grabbed that. He'll for sure will drink that! Gon ripped the box and fished out the pill. It was small, definitely wouldn't take enough time to dissolve in the liquid, but he wasn't taking any chances on the matter.

Getting a paper napkin and placing the pill on it before covering it with the other side, Gon crushes it with a mug until it is a powdery substance.

He then decides to do the same with two other pills; quickly positioning and pouring them into the drink.

Closing the lid and shaking the bottle, he made sure that it was all dissolved and didn't leave any residue. Smirking once his inspection was done and putting the bottle back in the fridge, right where he first got it from to not raise up any suspicion.

Now he just have to wait for Killua to come home from visiting Alluka, and he'll get _all_ the attention he needs, in a sexual way, that is.

Sitting on the sofa with closed eyes and a smirk, he folded his arms and put one leg over the other. An hour or two had passed before he heard keys jingling outside with some mumbling. Gon opened his eyes when the door opened and in walked Killua talking on the phone.

_“Yeah, it was sort of boring, sorry Alluka... Well you wanted my honest opinion so I gave it to you.”_ Killua made his way to the fridge, and getting his chocolate milk out which made Gon's heart race.

_“We'll see about next time... Yeah... Alright, love you too, bye.”_ Killua withdrawn the phone to hang out before taking a sip of his drink, the sweet flavor sweeping over his taste buds. Even though it tasted like it had a lot more sugar than before, it wasn't anything to be concerned over. Probably was like that because it been in the freezer all day.

Killua turned to Gon with a smile, a brown chocolate mustache across his lip that Gon wanted to lick off. “Hey, Gon. How was your day?”

Gon sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Oh, it was good. I had went to the post office to check our mail and it turns out a package was in it.”

Killua raised an eyebrow as he took another sip, his hand on his hip, “Really? What was it?” Gon shook his head with a chuckle,

“It's a _secret_ Killua. I can't tell you!” Gon saw Killua's expression dropped to an annoyed one before he gulped down one mouth full of chocolate milk. Gon started to sweat.

_How long does it take for the pill to work_? He don't remember reading about it, so he just has to wait and see.

Killua shook his head as he walked over to Gon and sat down beside him, “Gon, you're gonna have to grow out of that stage. We're adults now,” Killua spoke in an authentic tone.

“I know but it's still good to have at least a little bit of childish behavior in your system. Makes you feel young.” Gon brought his arm around Killua.

“What? Are you saying we're old?! Gon, we're only 20!”

“But it's still good to think you're 13 and such a childish bonehead! Just like how I use to shout out to everyone that you're my best friend, but now, I can say lover!”

A blush came rushing into Killua's cheeks, making his annoyed face look like a child that just got done whining. “Ugh! You're so embarrassing! I see you still have one thing you won't grow out off.” Killua rolled his eyes as he saw Gon smile brightly at him,

“And I also see you have something you won't grow out off; being easily embarrassed. Though, I hope you never do because it's so cute when Killua blushes! Especially if I'm the one that caused it!”

Gon felt a hit on his arm, laughing while hearing a, _“Shut up Gon! Let's just watch TV before you make me explode into flames!”_

The laughter calmed down after, and Gon was clearing his throat. “Sorry, Killua. You're right, let's just watch TV.” Grabbing the remote, they turned to the channel that was talking about cooking.

The person was currently talking about the ingredients into some kind of dish. It was somewhat interesting, but also boring, but neither had made a move to change the channel.

Killua was zooming out on the program, an intense heat wave washing over him. _What the? Why do I..._ His trail of thought stopped once he felt the heat travel down to his privates, the sensation making him blush and even made him let out a small moan.

_“Ok, what you want to do first is-”_

“Gon, I-I feel weird.” Killua ignored the person on TV as he sat up and looked at Gon, confusion written all over his face.

Gon stiffened at that, he sure does hope that means the pill is , and not something else. “Huh? How do you feel weird?”

“I don't know, like I feel… hot.”

Gon remembered that from the article, _the person that took the pill will start to feel a little strange, starting with their body heating up before the arousal hits at maximum speed._ Gon continued to act oblivious, “I wonder why, the AC is on. I made sure of it. Do you need to see a doctor?”

Killua shook is head wildly, “N-No! It's not that kind of weird, it's just... I-I can't explain it. I just know I feel weird.”

A smile wanted to grace Gon's lips, but he couldn't. Doing that will ensure Killua that Gon must've done something to make him feel this way.

“Uh well, it'll probably go away soon,” Gon waved off.

“Oh, well in the meantime, can you give me a hug?” Killua said as he reached his arms out to Gon, a small smirk on his lips.

_Even the smallest form of affection from the person could mean something more._

Gon bit his lip, “Sure.“ A nervous smile came on his own lips. Killua wrapped Gon in his arms, cuddling Gon close than ever to the point to where you'll think they'll combine.

For the first time, Gon felt uncomfortable in a embrace. The fact that Killua was the one that initiated it and wanted to be close made him feel... awkward. I mean, he knows he _wanted_ that to happen, but also didn't think it _would_.

_What's... happening to me? I just... want to be so close to Gon, I don't understand_ , Killua thought as he tightened his grip around Gon. His legs started to shake a little as he started feeling himself get hard. Small gasps and whimpers escaped his lips, no matter how hard he tried to keep them in.

_I'm horny... damn._ He started getting frustrated at the fact that he tried to hold off on having sex with Gon for a while, but now that seemed as if that wasn't the case.

_Curse his hormones._

“Gon... I'm horny.” Killua echoes in a purr, trailing his fingers up and down Gon's thigh.

Gon swallowed hard as his heart started racing with excitement.

“Oh... really?” Gon tried to say without his voice shaking. Killua bit his lip as he nodded, “ _Yes_ , and I need some assistance... you want to volunteer?”

Killua whispered in that voice that Gon wished over and over to hear again. The voice that let him knows that...

“Uh, yeah... s-sure.” Gon agreed as he nodded his head stiffly.

Killua smiled as he got up and grabbed Gon's hand, “Then come on, let's head to the bedroom.”

“O-okay, ” The stuttered-out reply as he got up and followed the leader. Excitement, anticipation, and guilt were all the emotions that were rushing to Gon's head. It was like a tight knot twisting in his stomach as he was brought to the bedroom.

The room glowing, thanks from the help of moonlight shining through the windows and curtains, making a spotlight on the bed. It was as if, it was _destined_ to happen.

Eventually.

“Go lay on the bed and take off your jeans,” Killua beckoned him as he waves his hand towards the bed, a soft tone to his voice. Gon's legs automatically went, feeling ecstatic and eager. As he got on the bed, and took off his jeans, Gon watch Killua close the door and go towards their night stand.

He pulled out his phone, a few taps with sound here and there, before a melodious song emerged from the speaker. Gon's heart had skipped a beat before it pumped faster. Recognition of what he was hearing had made the air a place that's unbreathable.

The song, _that_ song, had been playing when him and Killua first got together. When they were on Whale Island, visiting Mito-San and staying out at night and watching the lively stars twinkle.

_The stereo of the speakers boomed deep bass as the quiet air and small breeze swept by. Gon looked over at Killua, seeing the other with a calm smile and a chill look, looking at the night sky._

_The moonlight bounced off of Killua and made his skin shine and glow within it. His eyes sparkling like the stars, and the baby blues twinkled with galaxies of wonder. At this moment, Gon felt like he was ready._

_He's been holding back for so long, and this was the perfect moment to confess his love for his first friend and best friend, nothing could ruin this._

Killua set his phone down, and with a small smile, made his way over to the one laying on the bed. Slow movements and gestures igniting the intimate fire between them. Gon felt his breath catch as he watch the other crawl onto his lap, settling down comfortably on an heated area.

Killua reached a hand up to rub Gon's cheek. Gon saw a blush flush Killua's cute face as he rubbed his thumb; Gon's eyes widened and quivered, mouth open in a pant.

_Gon turned to face his best friend, reaching slightly over to grab his small hand. Killua jumped from sudden warmth engulfing his hand, turning to see Gon looking at him with a weird look in his eyes. “G-Gon? What are you doing?” He questioned, blushing slightly._

_Gon smiled sadly at him, making Killua all the more confused. “Killua, I have something to confess to you...” Gon whispered, now starting to rub his thumb on top of the hand in his hold._

_Killua shivered slightly from the gesture, his face heating up even more now. “Yes? What is it, Gon?” He answered. Why was Gon acting like this? It didn't make sense..._

_Gon looked down at their interlocked hands, happy Killua didn't pull away. He made him much more confident and determined. “After all these years we've been traveling together, I've had to come to realize my feelings for you,” Gon lifted his head to stare into those gorgeous eyes of his best friend, smile widening._

_“Killua, you mean so much more to me than what I can portray. I don't think I say this enough, but I really value you for being my best friend and being there for me when I needed someone the most.”_

_“You cared for me when I was at my lowest, and you've lifted me back up. Pushed through thick and thin to be there when I tried to push you away. Your loyalty is what everyone is looking for, and now it's my turn to tell you and show you...”_

_Gon stopped mid sentence, bringing his non-interlocked hand up to cup Killua's red cheek. “Just how much I love you.”_

Killua leaned forward and captured Gon's lips, moaning slightly at feeling him kiss back. Gon finally gave in, guilt and resistance slowly fading away as he wrapped his arms around Killua.

Hands come to rest upon his shoulders; Killua's head tilting for more chances of heated kisses. Gon's tongue slipped out and urged Killua's out, both tangling in a mind-numbing dance.

Killua moaned as he felt the other's bulge press up into his ass. He grinded down slightly on the offending shaft, causing Gon to groan as he pulled away, a soft wet noise from the separation of lips.

“I almost forgot what this had felt like, to be this close..” Killua whispered, grinding down harder and making Gon hiss and growl. “I'm such an idiot, holding off for such a long time.”

Gon started to kiss Killua's neck and collarbone, trailing his hands down his lower back. “ _Killua_ ,” Gon growled heatedly, causing said boy to whimper from it.

Killua titled his head back to allow Gon more room to peck, hissing when felt those lips start to suckle the offending area. Gon's hand slipped under his shirt, rubbing upwards as the shirt hiked up along with it.

The clothing went up and over Killua's head, thrown to someplace in the room and it was back to teasing and sinful rubbings. The song had begun to go a little faster, signaling the climax of it, and Killua wanted to get things rolling.

“Killua?” Gon calls out softly when he sees the other crawl down to where his bulge was. A hiss erupted from him as he felt Killua grope and palm him, causing him to throw his head back onto the pillows.

“Mmh,” Killua hummed, gazing at the crotch before him. Feeling the hard member that lies beneath those boxers caused him to become even more desperate and heated; his own cock twitching in restraint.

Gon's eyes snapped open, twitching slightly when he felt air whoosh in and attack his heated, sensitive crotch.

“Gon why do you have to be so…” Killua trails off unintentionally, his mind somewhere as he was biting his bottom lip whilst admiring the exposed member. _“So big...”_

Gon felt another twitch down below, and heard Killua's resulting giggle.

“Don't talk like that, Killua.” Gon informed before his breath hitched from the sudden warmth of Killua's hand around him, pumping slowly and steadily.

“Why? Like it too much?” Killua asks, even though he already knows the answer to that question. He just stares in awe at the cock in his hand before leaning forward,

“It's unlikely for you to — AH! KILLUA!” Gon shouts when a wet, hot source swipes across his cock , sending more blood down below. Killua twirls his tongue around the head a few times before bringing the top half of the member into his mouth and bobbing his head a few times.

Gon felt a little lightheaded afterwards, groaning when Killua gave a hard suck before pulling back.

“Gon, I don't know what's come over me,” Killua swipes his thumb on the sensitive crown, and Gon's hissing making him even more excited.

“I just... I don't know, want to _taste_ you and want you to _devour_ me. Maybe that's what happens when you let off for at least a month or so.” Killua pulls away to take off his jeans and boxers, leaving him naked in the cold air.

Killua bit his lip when the cold air attacked him fiercely, moaning softly from the sensation as even more slick dripped down his inner thighs.

Gon felt tugging at the hem of his shirt.

“Take off your shirt,” Killua suggested, his tugging and pulling becoming much harder. Gon complied, not wanting Killua to become impatient and then possibly leave him be.

Killua had started to make a move to sit back in Gon's lap, but a hand placed on his chest held him back.

“Killua, you're doing all the work,” Gon's frown made Killua's eyebrows shoot up; confused.

A gasp came from his mouth as arms wrapped around him and slowly but gently moved him to lie on his back on the bedsheets. Killua gazed up at Gon, seeing his bright gaze in his direction.

His heart did another flip.

“It's my turn now, Killua,” Gon said with a chuckle before leaning down to kiss along a pale neck, sucking and pecking lightly.

“ _Oh_ , Gon…” Killua hissed when feeling a little nip on his jugular. His hands automatically clamp themselves in Gon's hair, tugging a little as a way to ground himself, to keep from floating away because of the electric touches and drooling sensation. “Hah... Ah! Feels so good...” He says breathlessly.

Gon moaned softly at the tugs at his scalp, rubbing his hands down the tiny waist. Leaning downwards to nip at the soft breasts, peck and abuse the right nipple as his index and middle finger of his right hand occupied and played with the other. Killua had recently gotten his nipples pierced, so the area was still quite sensitive and it caused for his back to arch and for him to whine more from the stimulus.

“Nng... Too sensitive— _Ah! Mmm!_ ” Killua babbled out, opening his eyes to be welcomed to the view of Gon still playing with his chest. It felt insanely _good_ , but there was another heated area that needed attention more; he lifted his hips up to grind upwards into Gon's crotch. “Gon... Touch me, please—I, just, please...” He desperately begged.

Gon leans away, fingers now both rubbing the nipples as he looked at Killua's face. _He already looks so fucked out._ He smirks, going in for a deep kiss that he knows makes him _weak_. A few wet sounds from their mouths, before he pulls back to lay back down beside him.

Eyeing Killua intensely and hungrily, Gon says in a whisper closely resembling to a growl,

**“Come ‘ere.”**

Leaving no room for objection.

Killua immediately complies, straddling Gon once again like before. He leans in for another kiss, and Gon lets him have it. Every time he tries to pull away to speak, Killua returns for more, not letting him say any word. Impatience started to get the best of him, growling in another kiss as he was interrupted once more; lifting his hand to bring it down on an ass cheek, Killua yelps and pulls away.

**“Behave.”** Gon demands in his Alpha voice.

Killua whimpers, nodding with an intense blush covering his face. _“Yes, Alpha...”_ He quietly responds.

“Now, face the other way for me.”

Killua nods, adjusting his position to turn around, still straddling him. “Come up some more. There we go...” Gon praises as the body comes closer to him, his hands taking hold of hips before settling comfortably. His eyes follows the trail of slick trickling down slowly and he licks his lips slowly.

“You're so wet, Killua...” Gon coos.

Killua blushes even more, those words causing for his arousal to spike up and for more slick to produce. A moan leaves his throat untouched before he caught sight of Gon's lonely erection in the cool air. Leaning forward, he gets ahold of it, stroking it some before licking at the small slit. A small buck pushes against his lips and he smirks with a hum, opening his mouth to take only the head in.

“Ugrh—Mnn... Killua, how are you so good with your m-moOUTH—AHH!!” His sentence cuts with a shout as he feels Killua take him in more, his head bobbing with muffled moans that created pleasurable vibrations. Gon goes back to servicing Killua, licking up some of the slick before tonguing at the entrance that produced it.

The wet sounds of slurps, moans, kisses, and drool enhanced the erotic atmosphere, the song had long gone closed off before another one started up to signify that it was a shuffled playlist.

Gon felt Killua push back onto his mouth and he happily obliges by piercing his tongue in, hands coming up from hips to grab and knead at the cheeks.

“ _F-Fuck! Fuck! Ah—Mhm!_ ” Killua curses with his moans, taking the shaft out of his mouth to pump it fast. His brain is fried and his body feels weightless. It was too much.

_Too much—_

“Wait, Gon! I... can't—stop, plea—!”

And it was too late.

His orgasm wracked his entire being, a loud moan filling the air as the tightness in his crotch started to recede. White strips spewing on Gon's abs and slick continuously dripping out in favor of it. His eyes rolled back, mouth still open as drool leaked from the corner and his head resting on Gon's thigh beside his cock.

Gon milked him through it, rubbing his hands up and down his sides while his tongue still teasing him. The quivering died down, panting ensues afterwards, and he pulled back to ask, “You good, baby?”

In between pants, Killua answers, “More than... good. Feel... fucking... _amazing_.”

He looks back at Gon. “ _Again_.”

And who was he to deny Killua anything?

He smirks, sitting up to grab Killua to turn him around to face him, kissing him deeply and messily as he did. Pulling away, a silk strand of saliva still connecting their lips until it broke off. “You want my knot, baby?” Gon rumbled out deeply, his alpha completely taking over.

Killua pleads, “Yes, please. I need it, please.”

“All fours. Present prettily for me.”

To Killua, it didn't even matter anymore. The embarrassment, the exposure, or the vulnerability. The Omega part of his brain depletes all worries and insecurities. Getting on all fours in front of his Alpha, arching his back to bring his ass up more and then looking back over his shoulder with a lip bite.

_That's so fucking sexy._ Gon growls, bringing a hand down harshly on one cheek to imprint his hand, jiggling it. “You're trying to seduce me, huh?” He raises an eyebrow at his lover.

_Trying?_ Killua chuckles softly. “Is it working?” Another smack to his ass and a gasped moan leaves him.

“Hell yeah it is. Mmm... Gonna have you **_crying_** for it, Killua.” His Alpha voice returns, empowering the words for a promise.

Killua whines, arching his back more to shake it a little; tempting. “Please...”

Without waiting and prolonging this any further, Gon grabs hold of his cock, lining it up to the entrance before pushing in, groans leaving them both from different sensations.

_‘So full... Full...’_ Is all Killua could think about, whimpering as his arms began to shake to keep his weight up.

_‘So tight... And wet.’_ Gon thrusted in until his pelvis was against plumpness, trying his _hardest_ to hold back from fucking Killua into the damn mattress. His Alpha was commanding him to. He starts a slow pace for Killua to adjust to, and to cease the fire in his veins and nerves that's itching for him start pounding wildly.

“Killua... Talk to me.” Gon strains, almost failing at keeping the slow thrusts even.

Killua is taken away from his dazed state at the words, panting from exertion as his mouth felt dry and his throat constricted of air.

“Go f-faster...” He says breathlessly, moaning at the non-hesitant increase of pace. _“Yeah—Y-Yeah! Ah, faster!”_ His hands grips the sheets as the thrusts continued to increase and go harder, _deeper._ His body rocking back and forth from the intensity of them. _“Fuck! Fuck! Gon!”_

Gon's soul left his body.

His mind and instincts overriding any leftover sanity he had. He was nonstop growling now, leaning over the shivering body beneath him and pounding mercilessly. It felt like he was going through a rut; sensitive to the heat surrounding his erection and to the noises and scent of his lover. All he could think of was _breed, breed._

_**Breed.** _

“Gonna get you pregnant, Killua. _Ugh—Fuck!_ ” Gon curses as heat clenches even tighter around him, “Gonna, _hah_ , breed you so _**good**_ baby.”

Of course, that couldn't happen. Killua wasn't in heat, neither was Gon in a real rut, but it did wonders sending chills down both of their spines. Pheromones being released into the air, intoxicating them both as they began to feel loopy and even drunk-like.

_“Ah—Yah—Y-Yeah! Get me p-pregnant, A-Alpha! Ngh, put a baby in me—!”_ Killua didn't know what he was saying, only blabbering out what his Omega repeated without really tuning into the words. A high—pitched whine left him as his insides felt on _fire_ , tears building up before falling down to drip on red cheeks. He couldn't—he was going to—

“G-Gon! I'm cumming! C— _CUMMING!!_ ” He broke off into a scream as his release came, twitching slightly as his legs gave out on him; Gon's hands now being the ones to hold him up. “Mmm... Fuck!!”

“Ugh, Killua...” Gon groaned as he felt the tightness squeeze around him even more. He's not going to last long, continuing his thrusts. Nothing but growls rumbled voluminously, his hands gripping hips like it was a lifeline. He could feel himself on the edge of release, but there was something else.

A little _push_. That's what he needed to blow over.

Killua soon stopped shivering, now only whimpering from oversensitivity, aching around the thrusts he was receiving. “Gon—EEK!” A harsh thrust that tilted towards more pain than pleasure made him squeak, catching his breath before saying, “G—Gon, it's starting... to hurt, please...”

Gon slows down until it's to a complete stop, though the head of his cock was still inside. Panting heavily and sweat dripping, he grunts out, “Damn...” Gazing at the arched back before running his hands up and down it, massaging the smooth, scarred skin.

“Y-You didn't come?” Killua questions shakily, not feeling anything inside him or remembering Gon ever warning that he's close.

“No...” He gruffs.

“Awh... That's no good.” Killua said, looking over his shoulder back at him. “How else am I going to get pregnant?”

Biting his lip, he teases him with a small hip role. Even though he did come two times, and his legs have basically given out on him while his privates ache, he still wants to make Gon feel good.

This, is nothing close to what he's endured in his past years. This time, the pain is for the sake of someone else.

“Come on, Gon... _Alpha_ ,” He teases with a smirk, feeling those hands tighten around his hips. “Breed me, like you said you would.” The growls were back, and before Killua knew it, he was flipped over on his back, not given time to fully recover before lips captured his own.

“ _Mmm—!_ ” Was the muffled sound of shock before his legs were being forced to spread wide and then brought up to his chest as he was basically folded in half. A small touch to his entrance was his only heads-up before Gon entered with no hesitation.

Mouths muffled moans and whines while Gon picked up pace, completely fucking Killua into the mattress. Killua reached up to hold onto Gon's back, clawing red lines on his shoulders and mid-back; his eyes rolled back as he couldn't do anything else except hold on for the ride.

_So fucking good._

_He felt like he was going to pass out from how good it was._

He remembers now, this act of intimacy. Rough, passionate fucking that showed no means of letting up. The first time they've bonded each other's souls. Perhaps, not doing it for a month showed that they both need each other for their releases and roundabout arousals.

Turning back to his lover, Killua admires and views the intense and sexy display.

Gon was going in _hard_ , trying so desperately to relieve himself of the tight pressure in his abdomen. Nothing was _working_ ; he knew he was _close_ but why did his peak feel so _far_? His cock was straining and pulsating, groans leaving his throat deeply and hoarsely. His hips were starting to hurt from the brutal thrusts and tiredness starting to overcome him.

_Fucking— What was it that his body needed to just fucking let go?!_

Frustrated, he stops his moving, panting loudly with his closed eyes to regain control of himself and his deplored instincts. Just then, he felt brushes through his mopped, sweaty hair, causing him to open his eyes and look down at the flushed face of Killua; he had a small smile on his face.

“Killua...?” Gon says, confused before starting to thrust again, this time slowly.

Still running his hands through the hair, Killua says softly. “I want you to cum, Gon...” At that, the thrust lost their rhythm, the shock in his statement showing through wide, amber eyes. “Come on, Alpha, you can do it. For me...” He leans into the ear, “For our kids that you'll impregnate me with...”

Those words spur on the dream; Gon's chest rumbles with the thought. He unconsciously starts picking up in pace.

“Yeah, like that...” Killua praises and moans breathlessly. “Just like that, Alpha. Cum for me...” Tears once again built up, before spilling over and not from sadness or anything of the like, but from overwhelming pleasure.

That was the last push that Gon needed, seeing those tears from his servicing. It was like a rush, his knot popped so abruptly that it made him jump and almost pull out, hissing as it did send waves of hot pain through his dick up his spine. He flooded Killua with his cum, subtly still thrusting into the heat.

Killua gasped at he felt the sudden feeling of something spilling inside him. He clenches his hold on Gon's sweaty locks tighter, moaning softly. And surely enough, with a small smile and half-lidded eyes close to closing, he passed out.

Gon opened his eyes once the aftermath of release died down, though he was still knotted to Killua. It usually took 15 minutes until it went down, but from the looks of if, it'll be longer this time around. Now with the clouds clearing away from his brain, he realized that there was no grip on his hair strands anymore, nor were there anymore moans or breathless whispers shuttering underneath him.

“Killua...?” He calls out, getting no response until he looked down and saw that he was in fact, knocked out to sleep. Chuckling, Gon removes his right hand from holding his leg to cup his cheek, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. _We really did go all out tonight, didn't we?_

And it was all thanks to the aphrodisiac that Gon still has mixed feelings about.

Once the knot died down after 45 minutes, Gon got up to stretch his back and arms after being in the same position for that long, and moved so he could carry Killua to the bathroom for clean up. Aftercare is important, after all, and he knows that Killua would not want to wake up all sticky with dried cum on and in him.

After the very careful bathing (with Killua sleeping through it all), changing the sheets to wash them later, and replacing them with extras, Gon dresses them both; himself with a white tank-top and shorts, and Killua with a blue shirt with a cat icon and boxers.

Settling into the bed, he pulls the cover around them both, before turning onto his side to pull Killua in close, his back in his chest and arms around his waist. They've always slept like this, Killua confessing to him it made him feel safer and stress-free knowing someone was there to hold him.

As Gon nuzzled his face in Killua's still slightly damp locks, a thought came to his mind:

_You know what, now that I think about it, where did I put those pills?_

He felt Killua move closer to him for warmth, a small hum and a sigh coming from him. He smiled at the cuteness of his boyfriend. _Meh, it can wait until tomorrow. I'm sure I hid it somewhere..._ At that, he closed his eyes and allowed Killua's scent to doze him off.

─────『••♡••』─────

“Gon?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you seen the sugar?”

A pause. “Uhm...It should be in the cabinet or next to the—”

“Oh! Never mind! I've found it.” Killua smiles gratefully at Gon before turning back to what he was doing.

He was in the kitchen with his sister, Alluka, baking cookies while Gon was in the living room watching a drama, reality TV show. Alluka invited herself in with supplies for making cookies, saying it was a gift to the sick children at hospital she volunteered at. Of course, Killua volunteered to help with the baking and as well to himself with the free cookies that would be leftover.

“Brother! We don't need that much sugar!” Alluka complained as she saw Killua dump copious amounts of it in the batter. “Alluka, we're baking _cookies_. And cookies require a lot of _sugar_.” Killua dragged out as he mixed the batter.

Alluka raised an eyebrow, hands on her hips. “Brother, you are a sugar _addict_. I hope you know you can get diabetes from eating a lot of it.”

“And that's a risk I'm willing to take.” Killua teased her with a cheshire cat-like smile; Gon laughing at his antics.

Killua opened the cabinet to put the sugar back. “Whoops!” He said as something fell out of the cabinet when he opened it.

He reached down to pick it up the black box, reading its label and contents. He froze in shock; eyes wide and mouth agape. “Uhm... Brother?” Alluka asks, concerned.

She looks at the box, taking it carefully from her brother's trembling hand. “ _Extreme Ecstasy Pills: Leave Your Partner Begging For More?_ ” She read out the title in confusion, “ _These pills will not only arouse your partner 'til no end, but it will increase your high in libido, making the two of you continuously enjoy yourselves for hours nonsto-_ What is this?” Alluka gestures to the box.

Killua had murder on his mind.

“Gon...” Killua's voice wavered in anger; eye twitching. “Hmm? Yes, Killua?” Gon got up from the couch, walking to the kitchen with a curious look.

Killua gently grabbed the box from Alluka and put it in Gon's line of sight. “What. Is. _This_.” His voice trembled in anger and was slightly deeper.

Gon froze as he recognized the item.

** SHIT!  **

...

So that's where he put it!

**Author's Note:**

> So... I might make a part 2 to this—


End file.
